Juliet Russo
by Ms. H. Scarlet
Summary: An Alex/Juliet romance story.
1. Literally

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place, sadly.

Author's note: Juliet and Alex's relationship moves a little quickly in this story. I tried to make it parallel with the love story of Romeo and Juliet as the writers of WoWP did with Justin and Juliet's relationship. With that, I hope you enjoy it, and please review!

Juliet's Diary/thoughts

_They say home is where the heart is, but what if your heart doesn't beat? For that matter, what if it does? Its not like you can just take your heart out and set it somewhere, right? Maybe I take things too literally._

Subshop's Patron POV

The Russo family members were spread around their restaurant. Alex was sitting in a booth, staring vacantly ahead. Max was attempting to make an appetizing sandwich while his father rushed around the kitchen to fill orders. Mrs. Russo practically ran between tables and booths, taking orders and delivering food as quickly as possible. Justin struggled to wheel his robot creation out of the lair and around his frantic parents and the placid customers.

"Alex! Can I get a hand, here? The sub station is full and Justin can't work his shift because of some-"

"It's a robotics convention, Mom," Justin finished for her.

"Right, sweetie," Mrs. Russo said and shook her head slightly. "Why couldn't he have continued his piano lessons like a normal boy his age?" she muttered and turned to clean off the counter, almost bumping into her youngest son in the process.

"Anybody want to try my sandwich? It has pineapple, brussel sprouts, salami, bacon, peanut butter, guacamole, mustard, and thousand island dressing. Pretty tasty!" Max said triumphantly, walking out of the kitchen with his sandwich. His family stared at him incredulously.

"Who makes a sandwich with brussel sprouts?" Alex asked rhetorically.

"You used my guacamole?!" Mrs. Russo asked and shook her head.

"Did you use my special mustard?" Mr. Russo asked while pointing an accusing finger at his son and respective sandwich.

"Where did you find pineapple?" Justin asked with a confused look on his face.

"Okay, okay. You can all have some, just form a line," Max said, clearly missing the point of everyone's questions.

"Alex, we could really use the help around here," said Mr. Russo, giving up on talking to his son and turning to his daughter instead. Alex started to protest.

"But, Dad! I-"

"No 'but's', young lady."

"But!" Alex continued.

"Ah!" exclaimed Mr. Russo in his usual fashion.

"Fine," Alex said through her scowl.

"Good. Table six needs refills for their drinks." He handed Alex her apron. "Knock yourself out," he said and turned to talk to Justin who was standing behind the counter.

"Thanks, Dad," Justin said. "You know, I wish she'd take things more literally." Mr. Russo nodded thoughtfully as he watched his daughter work.


	2. Meeting Juliet

I hope you all liked the first chapter. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!

I was going to wait another few days to update, but I had a request for more. Therefore, you can thank Jaredx03 for this quick update. Also, I would like to thank Riana Kaiba for reviewing, and letting me know that the formatting for this chapter was off the first time around.

---

Alex's POV

I don't like working at the sub shop. There are so many more interesting things that I could be doing with my time. I could be reading - pff, who am I kidding? I don't read. I could be on cutie patrol on the bench outside the subshop with Harper, though. Except she wouldn't want to look for cute guys, I guess. She already has a crush on my brother. Eww. I don't even really want to look for guys - and the alternative would be looking for girls and I can DEFINITELY NOT do that with ANYONE, even though...I shouldn't be thinking about this. What else could I do... I could be practicing that new invisibility spell that I just learned. Speaking of, I have to remember to never let Max learn how to do that. Maybe I should rip it out of the book. As an added bonus, I wouldn't have to memorize the spell I could just carry it around all the time!

I smiled to myself as I walked behind the counter and leaned my elbows against it.

"What are you all smiley about?" Harper asked, sitting down on one of the stools at the counter in front of me. I did a quick mental summary of what I had been thinking, stopping at cutie patrol for girls, and decided against telling Harper about any of it almost instantly.

"Oh nothing, just...havoc wreaking, you know? No rest for the wicked!" I laughed shakily.

"I didn't even know that you knew what havoc wreaking was, Alex. What gives?"

Woah. Who is _that_?

"Alex? Alex! Yoo-hoo, anybody in there?" Harper asked and tapped my forehead.

"Hey! Ow! What are you doing, Harper?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well you weren't responding so I-"

Oh my god, she's looking at me. And now she's coming over here! That girl is - well, things that I shouldn't be thinking that she is. Seems like all the guys in here are thinking the same thing, by the looks of it. There's a guy strutting up to her right now. Wait a minute, that's-

Juliet's POV

"Justin Russo. I - uh, I - heh," Justin stuttered and put his hands in his pockets, restlessly shifting from foot to foot.

"Wow, Justin. You lost your cool in,a girl came up next to him and feigned looking at a watch, "two seconds, I'd estimate. Nice work on this one!" She patted him roughly on the shoulder.

Who are these two? Wait...Russo...

"Our - yes, sad to say I'm related to him," Alex grimaced before continuing, "our parents own the subshop. I'm Alex," she said and held out her hand.

Well. Hello, gorgeous. I mean - aw, shoot. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"I'm Juliet," I said and blushed as I shook her hand.


	3. Flustered

The first few chapters of this are short, but the next chapter will make up for it, I promise. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!

---

Alex's POV

"Welcome to the shop!" I said too enthusiastically for my own taste. "Justin, don't you have a robotics convent that you have to get to?" She was cute when she blushed. Argh, what am I thinking?!

"It's a CONVENTION, Alex. Convents are for nuns," Justin said and sighed.

"Well, you're going there so I don't see a difference," I said. Juliet laughed quietly at my remark. "Would you go already? After all, that's why I'm here. Working your shift," I waved at him to leave. Under my breath, I added, "So go away-" I paused and was going to finish with "so I can flirt" but I heard Juliet giggle, which reminded me that I was actually speaking out loud. Strangely though, Justin didn't hear me. Hmm. He always hears my negative remarks about him...

Juliet's POV

What a cutie! Alex, not her brother – well, not really. I suppose I could settle for him if I had to. Thing is, it's rather imperative that I find a mate. I'm not looking to date. Haha, what a rhyme. If only Emily could hear me now. She was quite the hottie in her time. Too bad she was so embarrassed about our relationship that she became a recluse, lied about the fact that she was in a relationship with another woman, and only wore white for most of her adult life. She wanted everyone to think that she was so pure - pff, I could tell you some stories...

Focus, Juliet.

I wonder what Alex is thinking. She looks embarrassed but I don't know why. Oh! Oh, shoot. I giggled, didn't I? Which means that she heard me. Which means that if she's perceptive, she'll think that it's strange that her brother didn't hear her. Shoot!

"So, I haven't really seen you around much," Alex said to me after Justin had left in a huff. "Are you new here?"

"You could say that," I said and quickly realized my error. Jeez, this girl has me flustered already. "I mean, yes. My family just moved here." _Again_, I added in my head.

"Oh. Do you like it here?"

"More every minute," I smiled.

She smiled.

Damn, I'm good.

Juliet's POV

"Can I get you a sandwich, or did you just come here to flirt with the wait staff?" Alex said and smirked.

"Well, I originally came in here for a sandwich, but flirting is equally good," I answered with a smirk of my own. "I would love some food, though. I don't suppose I could see a menu?" I asked and batted my eyelashes a tiny bit for good measure. Alex was staring at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh! Yes, yes you can have a menu. Just a minute," she said, snapping out of her daze.

Alex's POV

What is going on? Have I been taking loser lessons from Justin? Maybe I just need a minute to compose myself...yeah. Yeah, that's it. It's just a pretty girl, Alex. Just one, really, REALLY pretty girl.

I ran into the back room to "get Juliet a menu." I took a few deep breaths and closed my eyes. When I walked back to the counter, Juliet was gone. On the counter, in front of the stool where she had been sitting, was a napkin with writing on it. I picked it up and read it.

_Alex-_

_If you'd like to talk later, meet me at the park at 7. I hope to see you there, love. _

_ ~J_

I had a date. HOLY SH--


End file.
